


My Poems

by sigurfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Fantasy, Jealousy, Love, Magical Creatures, Nature, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: To the unseelie lover





	1. Jötunn’s memory

A forest stream runs down the slope –

A silver sheen among the green.

I hear a harp singing of hope

In some place close and yet unseen.

The lovely call. I follow it.

The strings vibrate, the sounds repeat

The woods’ vibe, murmuring along

The lively river’s plashing song.

I marvel interested, agog,

How someone’s fingers hold such skill.

The air was very still until 

Among the branches waking up

The wind in the attack abrupt

Has roused the forest for a talk.

The whispers of the trees disrupt

The music’s flow in crispy air.

And thus I stop so unaware

All of a sudden of its source.

So changing my immersive course

Inward I turn and home I aim.

In memory of mine I go

Back to the ice from which I came

A thousand years ago.

And yet

An eon back in black unreal

Unholy heaving boiling heat

The metal ledges were my meal,

The liquid sulfur was my mead.


	2. Awakening

By lover’s will, the cooling cup –

My tomb – unlocks. From leaden highs

The light flows in and I wake up.

Above the quaking earth I rise.

 

Node after node stretch up my spines,

Unbend my limbs. My wounds are healed.

Waves of the hills, the fence of pines…

I look around: where is my shield?

It lies still hot with scent of war

Right where I died. With wood and stone –

Of my own dreams the bitter gore –

It thoroughly is overgrown.

 

The air’s too calm… Where is my sword?

It’s hidden dormant in the skies.

I know it’s there. I sing the chord,

The scathing song of flame and ice.

The clouds crack in counterpane

Of heaven. Silver flashes and

Beloved weapon, royal rein,

Falls instantaneous to my hand.

 

Familiar an eldritch force.

I swing it down on world’s finesse.

Blow after blow I test my course,

What I observe does not caress

My hollow heart. Where is my name?

It’s scattered over arctic shores.

I search and search, as gaze aflame

Rakes over diamonds and ores.

 

Before the grief and rage erupt

I see a pattern of a word.

Rune after rune I pick it up –

I’m one of the destructive horde.


	3. Seannachie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the unseelie lover

Shut down in shadows and shouts,

Dodging the castles of clouds,

Weightless i flee from my hounds,

Swim in the ocean of sounds.

 

Who would have thought i could meet you

On neon night in the city?

Club was our secrecy isle,

Dream free of doubt or denial.

 

Sacred starlight on your brow,

Aura of yore… Wonder how

Manage you carrying that frown,

Match it with gossamer gown.

 

I told you stories till morrows

Of modern glory and sorrows.

Trying by tales to enrapture

Just to delay your departure…

 

You be the deity, the charmer.

Burglar of hearts. You beglamour

Me, mere mortal, enamoured

Fool with no weapon or armour.

 

Wish i could live with you hidden,

Learn from the foreign forbidden

Peace of your mind. Yet i didn’t

Follow you into your eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it in ONE (!) day. Unprecedented.  
> 


	4. Lullaby

Sleep sleep 

Do not weep~

While the lonely creatures scoot,

Wolves that howl and owls that hoot,

Pikes of pines be silent wights,

Pillars piercing misty heights.

 

Tick tock

Sings the clock~

Quilt of night to cover you

Lowered down onto the blue

Hills, where witch with retinue

Over spears of spruces flew.

Wrap in blankets, hide beneath,

Fall in merciless abyss,

Enter deeper halls and greet

Full of phantoms pitch-black pit.

 

Knock knock

Squeak and squawk~

Left on earth alone aloof

Someone’s ghost will ride our roof

To the sound of rattling bones –

In our yard the evil horse

Stomps its tired rotten hoof.

 

Dream dream

Do not scream~

Eerie visions flooding in

Want to wear your lifeline thin.

Hold the salutary rune

In oblivion’s cocoon,

Safe be safe so safe within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not sing this lullaby to... anyone. Ever.


	5. Mythtaken

Simplicity and wealth are both too oft

As flimsy memories found in sleepy croft.

The misty evening, dusty noon and soft

Pale dawn on wings with richness stuffed

There over happy habitants will waft.

 

To crackling beacon by a tranquil tarn,

Where by a skald the new unspoken yarn

Of ancient sagas is astutely spun.

The elder grandeur, glory and the fame

Revive again beside the dancing flame.

 

A weary wanderer, whose thews enthralled

By dark enchantment of the autumn gold,

Walks now across the dying day. Behold!

The veil of nightshade falls with wind and cold,

The welfs of dream above the land unfold.

 

I have some time to linger under moon.

Before in glamour dressed on heather moor

A sylph allures me with a rendezvous.

Me, bitter runagate, who's ruled by wheel

Of dire peril natural appeal.

 

Forever in the tale of tribes and thanes -

Incapable of shaking off the chains.

The rust of current era in my veins -

A heavy wisdom, which with every grain

Of time, my mind and soul do gladly gain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. have. NO. the ffaintessssst. i d e a. W.T.FFFFCK. is this all about.


	6. 1387

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transfixed i stare. It’s you. It’s you, my friend!   
> I miss you through the misery below  
> The shameful burden from one thousand and  
> Three hundred eighty seven years ago.

To hide from urban acid rain cascade  

I ran to echoes of the gallery.

Alas, thus laughed at me the toxic fate

In realm of classic style and luxury.

I saw angelic statue, work divine,

A perfect figure from the days of old.

Formosity and grace to stone confined

Reminded me of you, and i recalled

 

All that i buried down for my own good.

The feelings, memories that made me frail.

Those dear features, lovely stance… I should

Have by today wiped from my mind away.

Transfixed i stare. It’s you. It’s you, my friend!

I miss you through the misery below

The shameful burden from one thousand and

Three hundred eighty seven years ago.

 

This artist – genius, bastard blessèd twice

With talent and with love by cruel god.

That would suffice so many little lives…

In space beyond the racing time he caught

The ephemeral fragrance, tenderness,

Breeze in your hair, the streaming silk of dress,

Your natural amity, charm effortless,

A carefree gesture of a hand… Oh yes,     

 

I see he loved you better, best, he knew

Your gentle heart, intentions pure and rich,

All secret dreams. He was attuned to you

In ways i was incapable to reach,

In manner i would never comprehend.

And yet, i loved you too, still do, and this –

Almost as if a pity gift he sent

To me across abyss of centuries.

 

Benevolent a pair! I must rejoice!

This love religion drags me down to hate.

What can i say? You made the perfect choice.

It’s good you did not waver and you stayed

With him and not with a neurotic prone

To isolation, harm and suicide.

Right now i only wish i was alone

In halls by masterpiece made sanctified.

 

Want to approach and kneel and pray.

It’s all that’s left for me – here to caress

The frozen time, to kiss the cold display,         

Touch the eternity of loneliness,

Recite the hollow promises undue,

Beg for forgiveness undeserved, and plead

For everything i did and didn’t do.

My love, i’m sorry i could not compete.

 

Weight of millennia within one blow.

As something stirred in emptiness inside,

Rose like a wave of poison, deadly flow,

Of awe and pain the nauseating tide.

I look away. The present day comes back

In focus. Damn, i need a cigarette.

The electronic smog, distaste and wreck.

I drink the fuss in talons of regret,

I’m fine, i’m used to this distinctive hurt,

To concrete walls, the dichotomic view,

The solid permanence of smoke and dirt.

That’s where my place. How dare i dream of you.


	7. Let there be dark

Let there be dark.

For in this space beneath the light

No place was made for lowly kind

That manifested up as blight

From deepest pits of grander mind.

 

A wretch

Should not engage in games of heart

It's bound to lose from very start.

Profound ruse. Whose fault it is.

That fundamental flaw of this

Wyrm being born, by chance, beyond

The shadow of a sacred word,

Occurred.

Beyond the plan and law. What crime

An eldritch outcast of world,

Unbidden ghoul of ruthless time,

Committed then.

 

And neither the

Initial creation has

Companion for thy bitterness

Nor history imagines

A counterpart for thy rough edges.

No being fit for misshaped form

Treads as confused as thou, forlorn,

The moving planes of paths unknown

In distant nebulae alone.

 

Devourer of good, it was

By good devoured, outwitted.

When all its hyper senses lay

On pure perfection, splendid spirit,

The apathy of soul was slain,

The pool of warmth ignored the limit,

New ache poured in and out to reign

In cavities in heavy waves.

 

“Let void exist,” vibrated it,

“And you shall see no vile

While i attempt a foul deed

Of wreathing to you nigh.”

 

Oh how to sneak upon the Eyes

Observing cosmic paradise,

To tip toe to the only one

Beloved so far out of reach

Amid the carnage of the sun

If not under the shield of black,

Of blazing sea the blessed lack,

The absence of reflecting dots,

In cozy rooms between the thoughts.

 

“Let night rule,” fluctuated it,

“So i could lurk not just in vain,

Waft closer and fulfill the need

To wrap around one piece of brain,

One peace of mind, tranquility…”

Yet nothing calms its twisted passion

And nothing brings relief.

Is this one dangerous obsession

Or innocent belief.

 

“Let the abyss exist,” it hissed,

“In which my shame would hide,

My lust would silently abide

Until the end of universe,

The end of age that i traverse

Not so alone now when i love…

I know the darkness was conceived

So you could shine for me in it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this irregular pattern pains my eyes. but i was possessed while writing it


End file.
